


GuroTober Day 24: SACRIFICE

by Guro_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Violence, Fucking Machines, Guro, Human Sacrifice, Impalement, Other, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guro_Writer/pseuds/Guro_Writer
Summary: Ero-Guro/Snuff writing challenge for the month of October. In a ruined world, a young woman offers her life to please the Machine God.NOTICE that this story (obviously) contains graphic death/violence and dubious machine sex played for arousal, so if you're likely to be offended or disturbed by that, don't enter. You have been warned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: GuroTober 2020 Writing Prompts Challenge





	GuroTober Day 24: SACRIFICE

The last few grains of sand trickled down in the hourglass, signalling to Luna it was time. Just as practiced, she opened the door to the hut she'd been waiting in, showing herself as if on cue. Waving at the crowd as their hushed murmurs quickly turned to cheers, the busty redhead felt the sun's warmth on her bare skin, clad in nothing but a crown of intertwined wires and chain links, a short, tattered skirt and some bandages wrapped around her chest, concealing next to nothing. Foregoing her long, protective clothes and scavenged armour, in time the sun would soon hurt and ultimately kill Luna – its warmth deceptively pleasant considering the strength of its invisible radiation –, but it wasn't like that was going to be of any concern to her.

Pausing next to the front row of the crowd to ruffle through her younger sister's hair and place a quick farewell kiss on her forehead, Luna stepped onto the stage where a machine priestess was waiting for her, standing next to a large device whose inner workings Luna still didn't understand even after years of servicing it.

“Brothers and sisters! My children!” The tall, muscular woman covered almost head to toe in ornamental chain, machine and other metal parts fixed to her clothes continued her sermon. “It is once more time to give thanks to the Deus in Machina and make an offering.” Luna stepped forward, taking off what little clothing she was wearing to fully bare her pussy and large breasts to both the harsh sun and the gazes of the crowd, taking a bow to another wave of cheers, then kneeling down in front of the priestess, as the woman drew a symbol on her forehead in oil, before taking her hand to pull her up and guide her to the sacrificial machine.

By now there were few people left alive that even remembered the time before, but their tales of the incredible feats machines had been able to achieve – not to mention the obvious ruins of immense concrete and steel buildings –, and the 'engineers' that serviced them, had survived. The details going fuzzy over the years and mixing with other practices and beliefs, those tales had turned into a religion over the years, with ritualistic 'maintenance' of engines, offerings of small scavenged parts and scrap metal, and the occasional sacrifice.

Luna walked up to the pair of heavy steel beams welded together in an x-shape in front of the huge engine block that made up the bulk of the machine. Raising her arms and standing on her tiptoes, she let the priestess chain her wrists to the upper ends of the cross, then precariously balanced on one leg, before she was left completely suspended as the woman chained her ankles too.

Painting another larger symbol over Luna's breasts and stomach, all the way down to her crotch, the priestess stepped to the side of the machine and Luna could feel its low rumble through the cross she was tied to as the engine sprang to life, quickly producing a noticeable amount of heat behind her back as well. Looking down, Luna's eyes widened in surprise; even though she'd seen the machine before and knew what was going to happen, from a little further away the rod with the distinctly phallic tip that the machine was extending between her legs hadn't looked quite so ...big.

Taking a deep breath, Luna braced herself as she spread her legs and tried to relax her pussy, but she couldn't help a small shriek as the rod slid into her, its full girth painfully stretching her pussy. The machine kept pushing upwards, filling up her pussy all the way and uncomfortably pressing against her womb, before the priestess pressed a switch on the small control console, and the rod withdrew for several centimetres, before thrusting up again.

Luna gasped and winced as the machine began fucking her, but before long, she found herself getting wet, her pained voice turning to moans. After all, there was no greater honour for an acolyte like her to give her life to Deus, and on top of that, Luna had always enjoyed being hurt a little, so once her pussy had gotten used to the machine's size some, the hard rod's rough motions inside her actually started feeling quite good.

As the priestess kept slowly powering up the engine, its sounds and heat behind Luna steadily growing, it kept pounding her pussy faster and harder, Luna letting out gasps and moans of both pain and pleasure. When she looked down, she could actually see her abdomen slightly but distinctly bulge out from the thick metal rod thrusting deep inside her; but she found that tilting her head back and stretching her back and abdomen as much as she could, rocking her hips alongside its motions as much as her position would allow her, served to lessen the pain on her just enough, letting her focus only on her pleasure.

Luna held that position, her whole body straining as she let out low moans, her eyes closed in ecstasy, but after multiple minutes, all of a sudden she felt a stinging pain in her shoulder and upper arm as her muscles cramped up, and she could do little to stop herself as her right arm refused to function, her left unable to hold her weight alone as she slid down a few centimetres, screaming in surprise as the rod she'd been moving just ahead of was suddenly pushing her body up and down instead.

However despite – or because of – the pain, the machine filling Luna even deeper than before was in fact enough to finally make her cum. Loudly moaning, Luna's whole body tensed and shuddered as her pussy clenched around the rod, generous amounts of her juice covering it as she squirted all over it. Riding out her orgasm to its fullest, the machine kept relentlessly fucking Luna, even as she slowly came down from her high, panting and her face red, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. Now it was time for the sacrifice.

Once the priestess had noticed Luna was cumming, she'd waited out the redhead's last orgasm in full, giving her a good few seconds longer, before pushing another specially marked switch. The machine stopped thrusting, instead just pushing upwards again, uncomfortably lifting Luna until the chains around her ankles stopped her, but the machine continued, painfully entering her womb as Luna threw her head back with a shrill scream, her eyes starting to tear up.

However after several moments, the rod was reaching all the way into her womb, and Luna started straining and squirming as it kept pushing further up, before she felt something tear deep inside her with another pained shriek, blood starting to drip down the piston as the machine entered yet deeper into her. Luna felt nauseous as the rod continued through her insides, pushing past whatever organs until it reached her diaphragm, silencing her voice and making her gasp as it finally stopped.

Both the obstruction under her lungs and the tremendous pain coursing through her entire torso kept Luna from drawing a proper breath, only weakly gasping and squirming as she was impaled on the machine. Looking down, through her tears she could clearly see the outline of the rod inside her bulging out all the way up her stomach until it disappeared under her ribs; yet Luna felt oddly at peace with herself, as despite the pain and brutality, right now she was closer and more intimate to her god than almost anyone – or anyone alive, at least.

After letting Luna writhe and suffer for several more moments, finally the priestess walked up to her, brandishing a large handgun. With how rare functioning firearms, much less ammunition, had become, they were used almost more for ritual than their original purposes, so it was actually quite the honour as the priestess raised the gun, Luna readily opening her lips, running her tongue along the barrel as she took it deep into her mouth.

Luna's last thoughts were with her sister and everyone else of her tribe, hoping her sacrifice would ensure their machines' continuing to work for them, as the priestess pulled the trigg- BANG

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that's quite how a machine cult would develop after the end of civilisation, but what do I know, I'm no anthropologist (nor a gynecologist, so artistic license applies there too). Hope you enjoyed. Any constructive criticism/feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
